


KISS and KILL( *ABO)

by ksjzynvszyf



Category: bts, kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksjzynvszyf/pseuds/ksjzynvszyf





	KISS and KILL( *ABO)

*ABO

(上）

金泰亨看了看手表，已经快要11点半，马上就到下班的时间了。咖啡店里还有很多复习或谈恋爱的学生，闵玧其换上工作服从里间走出来拍了拍他的肩膀：“你可以下班了。”  
金泰亨点点头，心想今天倒是没有看见那人，或许只是自己想多了，换了衣服拿上包，他从后门离开了咖啡店。  
走出后门是一条长长的暗巷，初秋的凉风刮过来，他拢了拢身上的牛仔外套，没走两步他就停下了，前面有人。  
黑暗中还有明灭的火光，那人在抽烟，金泰亨心里有点紧张，他拉紧背包的带子低着头快步往前走，经过那人面前突然被什么绊了一下，他整个人往前倒去，那人在后面抓住他的书包将他扯回来，惯性让两人贴到了一起，金泰亨迅速弹开，那人身上淡淡的烟草味道混着四月棉清新剂……  
金泰亨猛地抬头，拿出手机打开屏幕的亮光对着那人，粗浓的剑眉，黑色的卷发，圆圆的眼睛，下颌线却锋利得像一把刀，看清以后他更紧张了。

“喂，”那人叼着烟伸手过来抓住他的手腕关掉手机屏幕，“别照了，瞎了。”  
“……哦，不好意思。”金泰亨原地愣着，他能感觉到黑暗中对方正盯着他看，这让他左右为难，是要说点什么吗？  
“你化妆了？”  
金泰亨一愣，“什么？”  
那人凑近来看他，伸手在他眉眼上摸来摸去，金泰亨紧紧闭着眼，大气不敢出。  
“没化妆啊……”那人似乎轻笑了一声，很快又退开，自顾自靠在墙上抽烟。  
金泰亨这回不知道该说什么好，脸烫的要命，头也没回地跑出了暗巷。

他认识他，大二的直系学弟，田柾国，不止是认识，他还喜欢他，偷偷地，从高中就开始了。  
那时他是年级纪律委员，每天放学后要负责巡楼，确保所有学生都离开学校。那天期末考结束，大家都迫不及待离开学校，他独自留下巡楼，刚走到高二楼的走廊，他就闻到了浓重的四月棉的味道，他愣了一下，那股味道太过强烈以至于他都不禁有点腿软，他慢慢往前走，看见高二一班的门开着，田柾国坐在桌子上，长腿踩在前面的椅背上，校服下摆被他咬在嘴里，腹肌一览无遗，他骨节分明的手正在自慰。  
金泰亨站在门外，整个人像被定住了，大脑里咕嘟咕嘟像在煮开水，他走不动，也无法移开目光，田柾国似乎并没注意到他的存在，眉头紧皱着，一手撑在桌子上，微微仰起下巴，衣服被掀得更高，整个人都锋利、汗涔涔的。  
三年了，每当想起那天夕阳下教室里的田柾国，以及当时整个腿软下身湿透的自己，金泰亨内心就有说不出的躁动和害怕。  
田柾国第一次让他意识到一个Omega在alpha面前是多么脆弱。他怕极了那种感觉，极度想要依附上去，被他亲吻，抚摸，最好能将滚烫的性器插入他的身体，更深、更痛快。

洗完澡，金泰亨把自己瘫在床上，摸着田柾国摸过的地方，想着田柾国身上的味道。烟草味，混着四月棉清新剂……是自己上次在走廊“不小心”撞到对方以后，就记住的味道。他找了好几种牌子，终于找到了最相似的，毫不犹豫买了一瓶回来在房里喷了个遍。  
田柾国绝对是个alpha，这是显而易见的事情。这也让他在学校里变得十分出众，男女通杀。  
金泰亨摸了摸脖子后的腺体，最近在抑制剂的作用下，自己一直非常稳定，两年了，除了被那个变态知道自己是Omega以外，他没有再暴露过自己。  
想要在社会上独立、安全地生活，不想给任何人带去麻烦，他只能一直伪装成beta。面对追求者，金泰亨总是冷漠相对，当他黑着脸的时候，甚至会有人误会他是alpha。  
但不管自己是beta还是omega，他都知道田柾国和他没有可能。自己只喜欢男人，而田柾国身边的女生已经换了无数。

“田柾国怎么来饭堂了？”  
金泰亨猛地呛了一口饭，他听见身后两个女生的对话，注意力不由得全跑过去了。  
田柾国在人群中总是很亮眼，不用费劲去找，金泰亨就看见他和几个朋友一起走了进来。田柾国向他的方向看了一眼，他立马又开始紧张起来，想起昨晚的偶遇，他紧张得不行，赶紧低下了头，觉得丢脸，多想什么啊，他还能记住自己不成。  
下午没课，他照例到咖啡店里打工，闵玧其正趴在前台睡觉，店里只有小灰一个女生在忙前忙后，他赶紧换了衣服帮忙。到了下午，店里的人就会多起来，大部分是他们学校的学生到这里来小组讨论、或是写论文、又或是小情侣们牵着手在谈恋爱，每天大同小异。  
只要一把订单上齐，就一时无事可做，学生们通常呆很久都不走。田柾国上个月开始，偶尔也会在晚上来咖啡厅，不外乎是和篮球队的朋友来喝冷饮，或是来店里和闵玧其闲扯，他租了闵玧其家的一个房间在住，这也是金泰亨偷听来的。  
不过最近田柾国不怎么出现，直到昨晚——想起昨晚，金泰亨又觉得脸上有点烧，便走进洗手间想洗洗脸，看见镜子里的自己，他想起田柾国问他是不是化妆了，他仔细打量着自己，也算是令人深刻的长相，眼睛大而宽，眼睫毛能当扇子——这是小灰跟他说的，“泰亨哥，你可真漂亮。”  
漂亮吗？自己？  
金泰亨摸了摸自己的脸，田柾国为什么那样问，他也觉得自己漂亮吗？

越想越离谱了，金泰亨挤了点洗手液正搓着，洗手间的门突然被打开了，他吓了一跳，对方倒好像没事人似的锁了门，金泰亨愣着，怎么是田柾国？  
田柾国倒不意外，看见金泰亨手上还沾满了泡泡，他勾了勾嘴角，时机计算得不错。他越过惊讶的金泰亨，径自走到马桶旁边解开裤头掏出性器，金泰亨听见他拉拉链的声音才猛地醒悟过来，举着手像受惊的动物，一手的泡泡想要开门又不行，他只好硬着头皮赶快冲水，“那个我……”金泰亨迅速洗完手就像往外跑，但听见身后的尿尿声，他又不敢开门，万一有人看到怎么办？  
金泰亨转念一想，闯进洗手间的明明是他，他就不在意自己会看到吗！  
啊对……大家都是男的，有什么好在意的……正常直男的想法应该是这个吧……金泰亨还是绷直了后背，手放在门把上，头也不敢回，随时准备冲出去。  
冲水，拉裤链，他听见田柾国洗手的声音，明明可以开门走了，但他的手却不听他的话，怎么都迈不开脚步。  
身后一股熟悉的味道靠近，田柾国从来没有收敛过他身上的信息素，此时金泰亨感觉自己就像被包围了般窒息，“耳朵红了，你。”  
金泰亨意识到田柾国几乎在身后贴着自己，他赶忙双手捂住双耳。  
“害羞？”田柾国的脸几乎贴着他的耳朵，金泰亨咬着下唇，用力到几乎要咬破。  
“害羞什么，你不是都看过了？”  
那人轻笑一声，金泰亨脑子里轰地炸开了。

（中）

期末考马上要来了，闵玧其很通融的让他复习周都不用来上班，他每天除了在图书馆学习，就是在出租屋里胡思乱想。  
事实上在图书馆他也很难学的下去，他脑子里只有田柾国那句话。  
他认得他，他记得他，更让他脸红的是，田柾国当年明知道自己在看着，他还不知羞耻地打飞机！  
巨大的羞耻感包围他，于是他又落荒而逃了。  
他越来越感到困惑了，感觉自己就像棋盘上的一颗棋子。

但眼前实在不是想这些的时候，为了奖学金，他还得先努力读书。就在他咬着笔杆子复习的时候，手机在口袋里震了一下。  
他掏出来按亮了屏幕，是一个陌生的号码发来的短信。  
“你的屁股真圆，还很软。”  
金泰亨愣了，第一反应是抬头环绕四周，气急败坏地想找出来是哪个变态给自己发骚扰短信。  
手机又震了一下。  
“想让你给我口交，射在你嘴里。”  
金泰亨浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，他不由得回想起那个变态。  
那是他大一的时候，每天下了夜班都得走那条很长的暗巷才能回到自己的住处，没有路灯的地方他总是有些害怕，不好的直觉从没出错，连续一周，他都有种被跟踪的感觉。  
但每次回头都看不见人，他也没什么朋友可以同路。终于在一个晚上，他正走着，就感觉有个身影静静地贴了上来，迅速抱住自己，湿热的唇舌在自己裸露的后颈蹭来蹭去，就像一条恶心的蛇。  
金泰亨尖叫挣扎了半天把那人一脚踹开，发现是陈宇，他的选修课老师。  
他震惊、恶心，那人身上酒味很重，手脚并用再次朝他扑过来，金泰亨毫不手软地一拳一拳往他脸上招呼，最后俩人都进了派出所，好处是陈宇被开除了，坏处是金泰亨丢了那个学期的奖学金。  
他永远不会忘记陈宇贪婪地盯着自己的眼神，他甚至不停给自己打电话发短信，金泰亨换了电话卡，换了住处，陈宇也似乎很久没有再出现。

然而，这几条下流的短信再次让他回想起那条恶心的蛇，他感觉浑身发麻，迅速收拾了东西离开图书馆。慌慌张张的他走到门口撞到了田柾国，他无暇顾及，招呼也没打就迅速离开了。  
田柾国盯着他紧张的背影，顶了顶腮，这是准备躲着自己？  
他正准备走，看见脚边躺着一个手机，捡起来一看，他认得这个手机壳，是金泰亨的，估计是刚才撞掉的。  
手机连震了好几下，田柾国在屏幕上划了一下，没有密码锁。他盯着屏幕看了好久，微微皱起了眉。

晚上，田柾国带着金泰亨的手机到了闵玧其的店里，临近考试周，店里没什么人，闵玧其戴着耳机在窗边坐着打游戏，俨然是个甩手掌柜。田柾国点了杯果汁坐到他旁边，把金泰亨的手机拿出来放在桌上。闵玧其撇了一眼，不明白他要干什么。  
“这是金泰亨的手机。”  
一盘正好结束，闵玧其摘下耳机拿起那部手机看了看，确实是金泰亨的，锁屏是金泰亨和他养的小狗的自拍。  
“你拿他手机干嘛？”  
“我捡的。”田柾国拿起果汁喝了起来，他知道金泰亨最近都不来上班，所以他也很少过来。  
“哦。我会转交给他的。”闵玧其正要收起来，田柾国迅速又把那部手机塞进自己口袋里。闵玧其一脸莫名其妙地看着他。  
“你家还有一间空房吧？”田柾国喝完了那杯果汁，双手插兜站了起来，“租给金泰亨吧，他在找房子。按每个月800算就行，差价我补。”  
“...为什么？”  
田柾国笑了笑，“我在替他找房子，你帮帮忙吧。”

金泰亨提心吊胆地回了家，他不知道陈宇是不是又找到了他的新地址，故意绕了好几段路才回到家楼下，也不知道是紧张的还是热的一身汗，他到了家门口张望了很久才敢掏出钥匙开门，进去以后又迅速地锁上了门窗，马上冲了个澡。他想赶紧洗掉那股恶心的感觉。

洗完澡出来，他才没那么紧张了，他坐在沙发上仔细回想，根据短信的内容，如果发短信的人是陈宇，那么他肯定看到自己了，说不定跟着自己有一段时间了，那么自己的行踪肯定也早就搞清楚了。他并不是怕自己被强奸，毕竟陈宇也不一定打得过他，但他害怕的是那股恶心的感觉，以及，陈宇是唯一知道他是omega的人。正想拿出手机辨认一下号码，却发现手机怎么也找不着了，这下他更烦躁了，“操！”他忍不住踢翻了垃圾桶。

但还是不能耽误了复习，第二天一早他就出门去了自习室，比起图书馆，自习室的环境更安全，门口就有保安。考完试再去买新的手机吧，他叹了口气。复习了几个小时，他出去上了个厕所回来打算继续，发现桌上放着的正是他的手机，夹在课本里，就像没丢过似的。  
他拿起手机看了看，没什么变化，但收件箱里的短信全被清空了，只留下一条，是闵玧其发来的：你要到我家来住吗？

平安无事考完最后一科，金泰亨便马不停蹄收了东西搬进了闵玧其家。他其实没有把握陈宇是不是知道他的地址，但有室友一起住，怎么都比一个人住要安全得多。何况闵玧其家离学校近，租金也便宜，金泰亨没有犹豫就答应了，闵玧其这个人看上去冷淡，实际上对员工都挺好的。  
他找闵玧其拿了钥匙，把行李都扛进门的时候，刚洗完澡的田柾国只围着一条浴巾走出来，黑色的卷发湿漉漉地耷拉下来，半遮住了他的眼睛，金泰亨愣了两秒，“你......”  
田柾国笑着走过来伸出了手，“你好啊，我是你的室友，田柾国。”

金泰亨脸红脖子粗地冲到店里，“玧其哥！你怎么不早说那房子是你租给田柾国的？！”  
闵玧其撑着下巴懒懒地看着他，心里暗笑这房子都是他给你申请的呢。  
“你介意有室友吗？”  
田柾国不知道什么时候也走了进来，手搭在他肩上似笑非笑地看着他，他一下就怕了，似乎回答不对下一秒就会被田柾国一口吃了。  
闵玧其在咖啡厅楼上还有个单间，完全是个懒人的他一个月也不回一次家，这房子几乎就是田柾国和金泰亨两个人在住。田柾国平时在家不爱穿衣服，半裸着走来走去是常事，有的早晨俩人在客厅遇上，金泰亨还能看到他晨勃。是得多大，穿着运动裤都能看出来...金泰亨暗自腹诽。  
田柾国从不收敛信息素，金泰亨使用抑制剂的频率不断增加，每天精神高度紧张，感觉自己再这样下去非得崩溃不可。  
而陈宇的事情，随着暑假的到来，金泰亨每天咖啡厅和家两点一线，逐渐忘在了脑后。

骚扰短信有一段时间没再发来了，金泰亨怀疑自己是不是想多了，或许只是发错了？或许那根本不是陈宇？  
然而没等他更深入思考，答案就自己找上门来了。闵玧其这天晚上有事不在店里，小灰负责值夜，本来金泰亨想顶她的班，一个女孩子守夜也不太安全，谁知道小灰笑嘻嘻地指了指咖啡馆角落里坐着的一个男生，说男朋友会在店里陪自己的。金泰亨看着俩人眉来眼去，不禁有些羡慕，收拾了东西准备回家，虽然自己一直是一个人，但想到回到家就能看到田柾国，和暗恋对象同居这件事也让他非常满足了。  
于是他急切地准备回家，走进暗巷里也没那么怕了，刚走了没两分钟，他就觉得有点不对。  
有人跟着自己。

金泰亨先是停下脚步，仔细听了听身后的动静，片刻之后，他没有犹豫地抬腿就走，走了没两步就跑起来，使尽了全身的力气拼命往前跑，他想逃离那片黑暗，甩掉那些让他肉麻的恶心感。跑出巷子，一转角就撞上了一个人，他连忙挥手就要打，却被那人有力的手臂抓住了手腕一下拉进怀里，熟悉的味道一下让他安静下来，身后的脚步声越来越近，金泰亨猛地想起什么，他在那人怀里转过头，就看见同样从巷子里跑出来的陈宇，伴随着酒味和恶心陌生的alpha信息素，金泰亨顿时有点头晕。  
田柾国将他拉到身后，盯着陈宇，陈宇仿佛看不到他似的，眼睛黏在金泰亨身上，仿佛把他裸露在外的皮肤都舔舐了一遍。   
金泰亨感受到他的眼神，感觉胃里一股反酸，他忍不住恶狠狠瞪回去：“你看个屁啊！”  
陈宇一下又装作可怜巴巴的样子，伸手要过去拉他，“泰亨，你跟我聊聊吧，我有话跟你说......我们好久没见了，好歹我们一起一年了......”  
金泰亨气得头疼：“你别他妈乱说话，谁跟你一起了？”  
田柾国一把打开了陈宇的手，眯起眼打量眼前这个油腻的中年男子，他能感觉到金泰亨在两个alpha的影响下越来越辛苦。于是他将陈宇推开了点，“我跟你说过，”田柾国指了指他的鼻子，“你再出现一次，我会打断你的腿。”  
陈宇这才把眼神放到田柾国身上，他冷哼一声，“你就是他的新男朋友？”田柾国不说话，金泰亨也沉默着。陈宇就像神经病一样再次朝他身后的金泰亨扑过去要把他拉过自己身边，田柾国一脚踹在他肚子上，陈宇往后猛摔在地上，“你他妈的——”陈宇一时起不来，指着田柾国，全身都在抖，金泰亨总感觉这人在信息素和酒精的支配下已经失心疯了。  
“泰亨！他也就是看你是个漂亮的omega吧！你说是不是！你还不是和我一样！你就是想上他，你……”他还没说完，金泰亨已经冲上去一脚踹在他脸上，田柾国意外地看着他，就连他自己都不知道自己哪来的力气，或许是听见他在田柾国面前说出了自己的秘密，又或许是他恶心的词汇玷污了田柾国，他都不自觉地就想撕碎眼前这个变态。  
“你放你妈的屁，滚开，再让我看见你一次，我保证我会杀了你。”

说完这句话，金泰亨感觉自己用尽了力气，他背上自己的包转身就往家里走，陈宇晕乎乎地瘫在路边，田柾国跟在他身后沉默着。俩人一句话也没说，前后脚进了家门，金泰亨放下东西就冲进了浴室，太恶心了，陈宇的眼神甚至仿佛有着恶臭的味道，被他看上一眼都觉得浑身脏了，金泰亨用力搓着自己的皮肤，洗了几乎有半小时才从浴室里出来，整个人都红彤彤的。  
田柾国坐在客厅里抽烟，金泰亨擦着头发不敢看他，径直往房里走，刚要关上房门，田柾国一闪就进来了，金泰亨愣住，咬了咬嘴唇，默许了，自己坐到了床上。  
也对，田柾国或许有很多想问的吧。自己一个omega，怎么敢大胆地和一个alpha同居呢，甚至还是自己喜欢的alpha。他同样也想问问田柾国陈宇的话是什么意思。而田柾国不紧不慢地靠在墙上抽完了那支烟，眼神始终盯着他。

金泰亨不由得又脸红了，脸上已经完全没了刚刚对着陈宇那股狠劲。  
“你看什么。”金泰亨摸了摸自己的脸，没什么奇怪的吧。  
“你的手机是我捡到的，短信我看完了，太恶心了就删掉了。”  
他云淡风轻地说起，金泰亨猛地抬头看着他，内心有说不出的羞耻。陈宇那些恶心的短信，自己看了都觉得受不了，偏偏给他看到了。  
“你...为什么要看我的短信...”  
“因为想看。”田柾国走到他床头柜，不等金泰亨冲过来阻止他，就从抽屉里翻出了一堆抑制剂。  
“你以为自己藏得很好？”  
金泰亨看着那堆药，也不知道再说些什么好。思考了一会，他咬咬牙：“对不起骗了你，我会尽快搬出去的，我...”

“去哪？”田柾国突然靠近他，一手撑在床上，一只手摸上他的后颈，慢慢滑向腺体所在的位置，来回抚摸着，因为发情期还远着，金泰亨最近都没用过抑制剂，田柾国这么一摸，长期压抑的反作用似乎一下全都迸发出来，他的信息素不受控制地溢出来，房间里充满了麝香味。他难为情地低下了头，信息素的味道是天生的，根本不由他选择。分化后，金泰亨一直没意识到自己的信息素味道就是个天生的招牌，不断给他招来麻烦。直到陈宇对他不断下手，他感觉自己就像罪恶的根源，陈宇有的话说得很对：“哪个alpha闻到这个味道不想上你呢，这是你的错不是我的错。”  
田柾国呢，田柾国也一样吗，他看着田柾国近在咫尺的脸，他的瞳仁非常漆黑，很深沉。他知道自己又要陷入那种错觉了，趁着还有一丝理智，他曲起腿想隔开两人，田柾国却一把抓住了他的脚腕。

“那个男的说的对，”金泰亨顿住了，他感觉田柾国正在审判自己，自己的臆想都是对的吗，“我和他一样，”田柾国逼近他，俩人的鼻尖对在一起，嘴唇之间似乎只剩下一厘米的距离，“我想上你。”  
金泰亨脑子里刷的一下一片空白，他想哭，想发脾气，田柾国每说一个字，都像一把刀在割伤他，最可怕的是自己的身体却仍然期待着那一刻的降临，全身发软，他躲不过这个alpha，只好闭上了眼。  
“但是，”田柾国一只手伸进他的衣服下摆摸着他的侧腰，脸一歪，嘴唇在他腺体上摩擦，“他不配。”

田柾国舔了舔那块皮肤，他感觉到金泰亨整个人都在颤抖，于是他使劲抱紧了他，“我配吗？”  
金泰亨哭了，眼泪不受控制地流下来。

（下）

很热，金泰亨觉得自己发烧了，并且脑子也不清醒。田柾国正抱着他靠着床头坐着，自己坐在他两腿之间，裤子被脱掉，田柾国抓着他的手在自己的性器上来回抚摸着，后颈被舔吻得湿湿的，信息素一股一股地泄出来，他能感觉到田柾国在他身后喘息。  
不只是前端不停被套弄，田柾国另一只手顺着湿漉漉的后穴把手指插了进去，金泰亨浑身战栗起来，他还没有跟任何人做过，这一切对他而言都是莫大的刺激。和陈宇对他的触碰不同，陈宇让他恶心，只想逃，陈宇身上的信息素味道让他头晕。而田柾国，他不自主地就想靠过去，喜欢他的味道，也喜欢他对自己做更离谱的事情。  
腺体被不断舔吻，金泰亨被他锁在怀里，alpha的本能让他有些退缩，他想起田柾国的问句，但俩人都已经到了这一步……他为什么还要问呢？  
他会标记自己吗？

光是想到这个念头，金泰亨就觉得浑身颤抖，被田柾国握在手里的性器激动得冒出一股一股液体。  
田柾国似是感觉到了他突然动情，笑了一下，带着他的手摸到身后，金泰亨迷迷糊糊被他带着摸到了一根滚烫的阴茎上，他吓了一跳，脑子里闪过田柾国那次自慰的样子，那根东西是怎么样的呢？他怎么可能忘记，粗长，勃起的时候泛着红色，龟头微微有点弧度，就像一件艺术品。  
他被自己的想法吓了一跳，田柾国在他心里是一件艺术品，怎么会对他做这种事。他想把手缩回去，田柾国被他的信息素刺激得占有欲全发，一把将他两只手都拷到身后，带着他往前跪趴下来，整个人压在他身上，勃起的性器往他湿漉漉的两腿之间插进去，金泰亨两条腿根本没力气，被田柾国死死夹紧，他侧过头想让田柾国松开他，刚一张嘴，田柾国就堵住了他的嘴，舌头强硬伸进他嘴里搅动，他大脑里再也什么都不剩了，他想，他是他的了。  
田柾国似乎并不打算插入，只是在他两腿间不停挤压耸动，嘴上也不肯放过他，金泰亨的性器在床单上蹭来蹭去难受得很，手又被抓住，这种强烈地被掌控的姿势让他羞耻却又满足，他喜欢田柾国这样。  
田柾国体贴地空出一只手伸到前面抚摸他的性器，金泰亨啊啊叫着，囊袋被撞得酸痛不已，眼角湿透了，后穴滑腻腻的，说不出自己有多淫荡，他这样想着，低头就能看见田柾国的龟头在自己腿间若隐若现，实在是受不住，他咬着床单闷哼着射了。

田柾国在他身后把住他的腰将他往上提，他脖子不由得后仰，主动将腺体送到了田柾国嘴边，听着金泰亨磨人地哼哼着，他不想再忍，用力张嘴咬了下去，牙齿破开皮肤，扎进腺体里，“啊……你……”金泰亨整个人像是抽搐了一下，感觉一阵头晕目眩，混乱地摇着头，田柾国在他腿间用力摩擦着射了。

俩人叠着躺在床上大喘气，金泰亨好一阵才回过神来，伸过手摸了摸自己后颈被咬破的地方，眼泪忍不住要往下落。田柾国凑过来亲了亲他：“哭什么？”  
金泰亨摇了摇头不说话，田柾国摸了摸他的脸颊，“痛的？还是爽的？”  
金泰亨有点生气，田柾国脸皮太厚了。恢复了点神志，他想起来自己还有话要问田柾国。

“你怎么知道我是omega的？什么时候知道的？”  
“什么时候啊……”田柾国坐起来慢慢穿着裤子，“高二的时候吧，你体育课晕倒那一次。”  
金泰亨愣了，那是他第一次知道自己的性别。刚分化的他还没意识到体育课是多么危险的一个环境，被众多运动后信息素迸发的alpha围着，烈日下，他伴随着轻微中暑的影响晕了过去。等他醒来，医务室的医生和自己的父母都坐在床边告诉他，金泰亨，你是个Omega。

田柾国是怎么知道的，难道他偷听到了？  
“你都不记得是谁把你送去医务室的吧，算了，哥本来就笨笨的。”金泰亨第一次听他叫自己哥，不由得有些脸红，“我那时候也刚分化，你整个人就像个行走的春药，没想到你的信息素味道居然是麝香的……”田柾国穿好衣服坐到床边把他用被子包了起来，“我还小，没什么自制力，就，临时标记了你。”  
金泰亨这下彻底晕菜了，自己的暗恋对象早在三年前就给自己标记过，难怪他每次闻到其他alpha的信息素都觉得难受。

“谁知道你不记得了。”田柾国摸着他的耳垂看着他，“不过没关系，我迟早会标记你。”  
“我捡到你的手机，那个男人给你发了很多信息，我就打电话跟他说我是你男朋友，再来烦你就会打断他的腿。”田柾国笑嘻嘻地说着如此霸道的话，金泰亨都不知道怎么回复好，“不会太过分吧，哥？”

他什么时候对田柾国说过不呢。

田柾国开始每天到咖啡厅等他下班，金泰亨一开始还怕闵玧其会有意见，但闵玧其却好像早就知道似的，哦了一声就自顾自打游戏了，只有小灰八卦的眼珠子滴溜溜地转。  
新的学期到来了，陈宇没有再出现过，不知道是真的怕了，还是暂时避风头，金泰亨最近都过得美滋滋的，学习顺利，爱情得意，还真没什么值得烦恼的。但他感觉自己就是个爱多想的人，他不了解田柾国，尽管俩人平日里老是腻在一起，田柾国就像天天喝了春药似的，一有机会就要拉着他撸一发。  
俩人也没有正式说过要在一起，金泰亨摸着自己的后颈，因为那个临时标记，自己似乎变得更依赖田柾国。只要他出现，就忍不住想站到他身边，忍不住想看他，忍不住想拉他的手，每次他忍不住靠过去，田柾国都会笑着捏一把他的屁股。  
他能感觉到田柾国喜欢他，但是alpha和Omega之间，总是不可避免要走到那一步的，确认关系是很重要的。可他连他们算不算在谈恋爱都搞不清，哪敢问田柾国你什么时候打算上我？

冬天已经越来越近了，天气慢慢凉了下来。金泰亨看着抽屉里快要用完的抑制剂叹了口气。尽管他被标记了，但他不希望被大家知道他是个Omega，本能还是促使着他把自己藏起来。  
这天他提早下了班，给正在打比赛的田柾国发了短信说自己有事不用过来接他了。医院也不是很远，他决定走着去，初冬的风虽然很冷，但有着干净的味道，就像田柾国。  
他会比较喜欢冬天还是夏天呢，金泰亨紧了紧脖子上的蓝色围巾，今天早上出门前田柾国给他带上的。四月棉的香气萦绕着他，他忍不住把脸埋进去吸了吸。到了医院，他按惯例给医生发了个短信就打算乘电梯上去，这个点除了急诊，其他医生都下班了，但刘医生和他认识已久，特意在办公室里等着他来。  
电梯门刚要关上，一只手卡在了中间，电梯门重新打开了，那人脸上浮起诡异的笑容，金泰亨感觉脑后出了薄薄的一层汗。

田柾国打完比赛才看到金泰亨发来的信息，估摸着时间金泰亨应该到家了，他拒绝了队友聚餐的邀请，径直回了家。  
家里的灯是黑的，清冷的很，金泰亨还没回来。田柾国没有多想，先洗了个澡，又准备煮个泡面吃。吃完面都快晚上十一点了，田柾国感到有点奇怪，虽然俩人很少管束对方，但不知怎地，他脑子里一直想起陈宇黏在金泰亨身上的眼神。越来越不安，他还是给金泰亨打了电话，连打三个都被挂掉了，田柾国拿上外套就出了门，给闵玧其打了个电话，得知他六点就离开店里了，田柾国心下猛地一沉。

“他有没跟你说要去哪，办什么事？”  
闵玧其也听出来金泰亨或许出事了，仔细回想了一下，“没说。金泰亨出什么事了？”  
“泰亨哥出事了？”小灰拖地拖到一半跑了过来，闵玧其问她知不知道金泰亨下班去哪了。  
“去哪儿了我不知道，但是他没去对面搭公车，好像走路离开的吧，我出去倒垃圾的时候看见他一个人走的。”  
田柾国急切地挂了电话，站在马路边仔细思考，金泰亨的电话是通的，是被人刻意挂掉的，金泰亨不可能会挂他电话，但如果是别人拿到了他的手机……  
他不想再往下想，只好顺着咖啡厅附近的路盲目找着，没有搭车，说明在很近的地方，要去办事……究竟是办什么事，他每天都在自己眼皮子底下吃饭睡觉，还会有什么需要办的事？  
需要办的事，需要……

田柾国猛地想起一件事，掏出手机看了看日历，从自己标记他到现在，已经一个月了……他马上又查了查附近的医院，步行能到达的就三间，他决定一间一间找过去。  
第一间是个诊所，已经关门了；第二间也已经关门了，连保安都趴在桌上打瞌睡。来到第三间，是市内的公立医院，这时候除了门诊还开着，其他楼层也一片黑暗。田柾国感觉特别不安，他跑到门口，拉过值班的护士，把金泰亨的照片递给她看，那护士只看了一眼就认出来了：“我认得他呀，长得还挺帅的，是刘医生的病人，每个月都会过来的，你是他谁啊？”  
“你今天见过他没有？”  
“今天？好像听刘医生说，他会加班留下来等他……”  
“他的办公室在几楼？”  
“四楼……”田柾国没有犹豫，甚至等不及搭电梯，冲进了楼梯间，刚跑到三楼，他就看见了独自坐在那发呆的金泰亨。

他看起来空洞洞的样子，田柾国小心翼翼走到他面前蹲下来，他闻到金泰亨身上的味道和平时不一样，靠近了看，金泰亨低着眼睛，眼睫毛都在颤抖。  
他伸手摸上金泰亨的后颈，金泰亨闷哼一声，浑身紧绷起来。Alpha的安抚对他起到一定的镇静作用，田柾国抱住他，握住他冷冰冰的手。  
他看见金泰亨腺体的位置有几条被抓破的血痕，但仍残留着他的味道。

“是陈宇？”  
金泰亨泄了力气靠在他怀里没有出声。  
“我真想杀了他，他弄脏我，总想着把我和他变成一类人……”金泰亨在他怀里呢喃着，田柾国一下一下摸着他的后背，亲了亲他的头发。  
“但我没有。”金泰亨指了指上一层，“他应该还活着。”  
田柾国起身上楼看了看，四楼的平台上残留着几滴血迹，但空无一人。

金泰亨暂时被派出所拘留了，田柾国也不肯走，站在派出所外面抽烟。凌晨，陈宇被警察找到了，腹部有刀伤，但只是划伤，没有伤及脏器，针对陈宇这段时间对金泰亨的跟踪骚扰行为，以及两人的伤势，田柾国把自己手机交给了警方，那里面是这段时间来，陈宇跟踪金泰亨、骚扰他的照片、音频、还有视频。  
金泰亨没想到自己被陈宇跟踪的时候，陈宇也被田柾国跟踪着。如果没有这些证据，他可能要被扣个故意伤害罪。  
刀是陈宇带来的，他没想对金泰亨怎样，只是想威胁一下他，田柾国看着这个变态，冷得像一块冰。

第二天一早，做完笔录，田柾国和金泰亨一起回了家。金泰亨一进家门，就迫不及待脱掉了衣服往浴室走，太脏了，金泰亨想，太脏了。  
田柾国一只手卡在浴室门内，金泰亨情绪十分不稳定，田柾国能感觉到他的信息素丝丝渗透出来。他三下两下脱掉自己的衣服，拉着金泰亨站到喷头下，“一起。”  
金泰亨没有说话，任热水从头上浇下来，这时候就算流泪，也不会被发现吧。  
田柾国拿过毛巾，温柔地替他擦着身子，他回想起上次金泰亨把自己浑身搓红的样子，抓着毛巾的手紧了紧，但碰到他的瞬间又轻下来。  
“你不脏，脏东西我替你清理掉了。”田柾国找到他的嘴唇轻轻舔吻着，含住他的嘴唇疼惜地吮着。金泰亨抱紧了他，低低的哭声在他胸膛爆发。

情绪的发泄引起了信息素的波动。抑制剂在他身上失效了，麝香味混着四月棉的清香在浴室里融合成情欲的味道。金泰亨被顶在墙壁上，田柾国托着他的腰，从脖子慢慢往下舔着，就像在吃雪糕似的，来到他两腿之间，田柾国分开他因为不好意思而有些闭拢的双腿，扶着他的性器，先是亲了两口，才慢慢地吞进嘴里，舌头卷着柱身滑动，另一只手探向他身后，找到湿润的入口慢慢插入，金泰亨忍不住舒服地哼哼，一条腿架到田柾国肩膀上挂着，后穴不受控制地分泌液体，变得尤其湿滑、瘙痒。  
他睁眼看着水汽中在他两腿间挪动的脑袋，只觉得晕乎乎地，田柾国含住他的龟头一下一下吸着，金泰亨觉得自己马上就要射了，但他不想就这样交代。他拉起田柾国同他接吻，一只手向下握住田柾国的性器，“你要不要进来。”  
这不是一个问句，田柾国看着眼前故作坚强的金泰亨，深呼吸后抵着他的额头：“我配吗？”

金泰亨顿时觉得什么东西崩塌了，在他心里，田柾国被放在很重要很高的位置，他从未想过田柾国和他感情对等，哪怕田柾国对他只有30%，不，10%的喜欢，他都愿意。但细细想来，是自己一直忽视了田柾国对自己的小心翼翼，他设好的局，故意在暗巷等他，故意绊倒他，故意在他面前自慰，捉弄他，却从没弄丢过他，也没有伤害过他。三年了，除了那个临时标记，什么都不舍得在他身上留下。

他转过身子趴在墙壁上，努力翘起屁股，扶着他的性器靠近自己的穴口，一边拉过田柾国死死地接吻。  
“是我的荣幸。”

浴室里被水蒸气和情欲的温度烧得呆不下去，田柾国在金泰亨身后啪啪啪地顶撞，一手打开了浴室的门，一边插着一边缠着他往外走，只留下一路的水渍和金泰亨的呻吟。等不及走进房间，田柾国把他撞到沙发上，转了个身子将他抱到沙发里，阴茎很快重新插入，“嗯……”金泰亨搂住他的脖子，田柾国力气又大，顶得又狠，他根本无心分神，努力把腿打开迎接他的alpha。被需要的感觉强烈满足了田柾国，他提起金泰亨的一条腿架在肩膀上，将他压在沙发角落里快速操弄着，金泰亨只能徒劳地张着嘴抓住田柾国青筋暴起的手臂，“啊……你……慢一点……”  
“呃……哥，你放松点，我现在还不想射。”

田柾国低下身子同他接了个吻，上下两方水声充斥着金泰亨的双耳，太美妙了，肉体之间这样交融，仿佛整个人都要融化在那一处，金泰亨第一次为自己的性别感到庆幸，成为田柾国的Omega，何其不是最好的安排呢。  
田柾国舔了舔嘴唇，汗水滴在金泰亨胸口，他越发用力，换着角度戳刺着，金泰亨无法自控，越叫越大声，俩人激烈地滚到了地毯上，田柾国把人扶起来，从他背后重新进入，像个打桩机似的把金泰亨的屁股撞得红彤彤的，金泰亨勉强一手撑在茶几上，但还是承受不住田柾国越来越没有节制，他感觉田柾国越近越深，没有安全套的阻拦，田柾国的性器在他后穴灼烧着，似乎顶到了一层软肉，田柾国顿了一下，金泰亨回身看着他，汗湿的头发下双目坚定又挠人，“进来。”  
田柾国皱起了眉头，忍不下去了，他掐住金泰亨的腰，用力往前顶开那层阻隔，快速摩擦着，最终喷射在生殖腔内，金泰亨就像一条濒死的鱼一般弹起来又落下，浑身上下像被电流穿过，他能清晰感觉到自己身体的变化，最后他就像失禁一般软在了地毯上，无力动弹。  
田柾国喘着气趴在他身上，一下一下吻着他后颈上的几条血痕，伸出舌头一下一下舔着他的伤口。

“……别舔了，脏。”  
“消毒。”  
金泰亨努力侧过身子，田柾国没有抽出性器，侧躺在他身边，俩人就像大虾米抱着小虾米一样在地毯上昏昏欲睡。

金泰亨睡着前，还能感觉到田柾国正一下一下亲吻着他的后脑勺，他想，从被完全标记的那一刻起，身体那部分阴暗、自卑、肮脏的自己已经被田柾国滚烫的精液杀死了，那些液体包含着对他的热情和爱意浇透了他，以那股清香，从里至外感化了他。

当然，这么敏感矫情的表达他是不会跟田柾国讲的。他会表达为我爱你，田柾国知道这个就行。


End file.
